


Please Come Home

by happyevraftr



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-23
Updated: 2011-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-26 11:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyevraftr/pseuds/happyevraftr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's their first Christmas together and Arthur doesn't understand how important traditions are to Merlin. When complications with a business deal force Arthur to stay at work on Christmas Eve, Merlin is crushed. Can Arthur make things up to him in time to save Christmas?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Come Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ourspacesongs](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ourspacesongs).



> MERRY CHRISTMAS [](http://ourspacesongs.livejournal.com/profile)[**ourspacesongs**](http://ourspacesongs.livejournal.com/)</lj> !! I know Thanksgiving is tomorrow, but my muse got a hold of me and wouldn't let me stop writing this. It's actually very dear to my heart as my husband is absolutely wretched at celebrating birthdays or holidays of any kind and it was a big deal in my family. Hope this is fluffy enough for you my dear *hugs*

_**Merlin Fanfic: Please Come Home, Arthur/Merlin, (1/1), PG**_  
 **Title:** Please Come Home  
 **Author:** [](http://happyevraftr.livejournal.com/profile)[**happyevraftr**](http://happyevraftr.livejournal.com/)  
 **Gift For:** [](http://ourspacesongs.livejournal.com/profile)[**ourspacesongs**](http://ourspacesongs.livejournal.com/)  
 **Words:** 1,731  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Pairings:** Merlin/Arthur  
 **Era:** Modern AU  
 **Disclaimer:** Not mine. :(

\--------------------

  
“What do you mean you won’t be home tonight?” Merlin ground his teeth together and tried to take a steadying breath.

“I’m sorry, I really am, but we had a hitch in the Toresto deal and I have to stay and get this worked out. I’ll be home before you wake up tomorrow. I promise.”

Tears welled in Merlin’s eyes and he was unable to hold them back as they spilled out and ran down his cheeks. “Don’t bother.” He said, hanging up. He had never done that before; no matter how much they fought they had never hung up on each other. Taking a calming breath, he got over his momentary guilt and felt the rage simmering in his gut, crawling through his lungs and swimming through his veins.

“Fucking Arthur.” He yelled to the wall. It was Christmas Eve and he was going to spend it alone. Grabbing a soft blanket, he settled into the couch and resigned himself to watching old movies.

At the end of the fifth Christmas special his nose was red and sniffly.

“Now, that’s what true love is supposed to be about!” he yelled at the TV, waving his Kleenex at the couple kissing under the mistletoe. It really wasn’t all Arthur’s fault; they didn’t really do Christmas in his family. Uther didn’t know how to love his children and without a mother to bring the Christmas spirit, it was just another day in the Pendragon house. Merlin however, grew up in a house where his mum and dad had all sorts of traditions and Christmas was a time to be celebrated and cherished.

“I thought he would have at least tried for me.” He sighed into his freshly made cup of hot coco. As each hour passed he became more and more depressed; some part of him had hoped Arthur would find a way to come home and make it all better. Everything felt wrong with the world when they were at odds. All he wanted to do was talk it out and resolve everything.

By the time ten o’clock rolled around he realized Arthur wasn’t going to be home anytime soon. He started pacing, worrying if Arthur had taken his words to heart, then switching to anger at him for breaking his promise, and then all the way back into being depressed over the whole ordeal.

He finally went to sleep at midnight with dried tears on his cheeks and an empty hole in the pit of his stomach. So much for Christmas Eve traditions.

\--------------------------

  
Something was tickling his neck. He frowned and tried to brush it off, but the something was rather insistent. Slowly, he opened his eyes and realized it was Arthur’s lips laving kisses along the sensitive skin. Scowling, he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

“What do you think you’re doing?” he said in a gargled, morning voice.

“Merry Christmas!” Arthur shouted and helped him sit up, plopping a tray of food in his lap. Merlin surveyed the contents and his eyes widened in surprise.

“This is—”

“Christmas breakfast as per tradition. After you finish, get dressed and come out into the living room.” Before he left, he opened a redbox container and put in ‘Merry Christmas Charlie Brown’. Merlin just stared after him, jaw slack. This was exactly how Christmas went he was a child. Every morning his mother would wake him up with this Christmas movie and breakfast containing scrambled eggs (with sour cream and cheese), toast, blueberries and orange juice. He had even folded the napkin the right way.

Merlin ate quietly, enjoying the sentiment of it all, but feeling unsure if it was really enough to quell his anger. After he finished, he put on a pair of jeans and picked out a tight-knit gray sweater (definitely because it was warm, not because it was Arthur’s favorite on him).

When he walked into the living room it was pitch black besides a few candles.

“What?” he questioned trying to understand what was going on. Arthur snuck up behind him and wrapped strong arms around his waist.

“Merry Christmas Eve.” He whispered in Merlin’s ear.

“But it’s Christm—”

“Shush, it’s Christmas Eve. You may pick one present to open tonight.”

Merlin smiled slightly, understanding what Arthur was trying to do. Consenting, he made his way to their snowflake theme decorated tree and picked out a medium shaped box. Before opening it, he glanced at Arthur and couldn’t help but chuckle a little at the look of pure delight on his face.

He took a minute to admire the burgundy wrapping paper with tiny silver snowflakes and matching silver ribbon. It was obviously professionally wrapped and he almost hated to tear it apart.

“Oh just open it already!” Arthur shouted, nearly bouncing on the couch.

Smiling, Merlin carefully untied the ribbon and lifted the tape from each corner. Once the box was out he opened it to reveal the cufflinks he had been coveting from Armani. They had gone to the shop to get Arthur a suit and Merlin couldn’t stop staring at them. There was no way he could afford them on a teacher’s salary, but he had wanted them all the same. Arthur had offered to buy them then and there, but their relationship had still been new and Merlin was all too aware of the class difference between them, plus it wasn’t like him to want something so material.

“You remembered.” He said in awe, rubbing his fingers over the shiny silver.

“I went back and bought them that day.”

Merlin’s head snapped up in surprise and confusion. “But that was almost a year ago!”

“Yes and you have no idea how hard its been to keep that a secret.” Arthur’s grin was stretched from ear to ear, proud of his successful effort.

“Thank you.” He whispered and bent down to kiss Arthur on the cheek. “I love them.”

“My turn! Arthur bounced from the couch and grabbed one of the boxes that was affectionately labeled:

(Arthur saw the "Prat" and said it wouldn't do so he remade all of Merlin's labels)

  
Arthur tore through the paper, anxious to get to the contents. Merlin had a feeling it was a free for all on Christmas mornings at his house growing up; mounds and mounds of paper everywhere from the havoc.

With suspense and eagerness he slowly lifted the lid. His eyes got comically wide as he looked up at Merlin and back down to the tickets resting inside.

“How? My father—”

“I spoke with your father and convinced him it would be better to let you have a vacation before flying to Japan and making business negotiations. I told him it would be a bad idea to let you go if there was any chance of you losing your temper.”

“I—” For once it had seemed Merlin had managed to render Arthur speechless. The tickets were for two on a cruise to Antarctica. It was something he always talked about wanting to do, but the right season for it was always before their busy time at the firm and Uther wouldn’t stand for it.

“You talked to my father?”

“I did! And I lived to tell about it! I may have used your credit card to book the trip,” he blushed bright pink “but I was hoping getting the permission was a good enough present?”

Arthur smiled and wrapped him in a tight embrace. “You have no idea. Thank you.” They spent a few minutes nuzzling into each other before Arthur abruptly pulled back.

“Ok, go change back into your pajamas and come back out. Pretend you just finished with breakfast!”

“But Arthur—”

“No buts about it, go change.”

Merlin rolled his eyes, but did as he asked. Once he was in a pair of sleep pants and an old hoodie he walked back into the living room to find the candles gone and the blinds open to let in the morning light.

“Merry Christmas!” Arthur shouted while picking him up and swinging him around. “I have Christmas hot chocolate ready for us!” Arthur grabbed him by the hand and drug him into the kitchen, motioning for him to sit down at a stool. When Merlin looked at the hot chocolate he was astounded to see white marshmallows with green and red sprinkles.

“You’ve been talking with my mother haven’t you?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about!” Arthur said, sounding mock offended.

“Mmhm…”

They took their hot chocolate in the living room with them, Arthur stopping to hit play on his iPhone, causing Nat King Cole’s Christmas album to fill the room. Merlin smiled, remembering all the Christmases his family spent together listening to the very same record.

After Arthur set down his coco he turned to Merlin and took his hands in his own.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t here last night. I know it was awful of me and there’s no excuse. I saw the tissues when I got home and I couldn’t bare the thought I’d hurt you. I know this morning probably hasn’t made up for everything, but I love you Merlin Emry’s and I want you to have a happy Christmas.”

Merlin tried to call up the righteous anger he had felt the night before, but wasn’t able to find any. Arthur had taken the time to honor every one of his Christmas traditions and the look in his eyes was like the world would end if Merlin didn’t forgive him.

“I suppose I can forgive you, you dollop head.”

Arthur smiled and pulled him onto his lap. “Good, because I think we should start our own Christmas tradition.”

“Oh? What would that be?”

“Mm—” he hummed as he started kissing and nipping at Merlin’s neck. Merlin shivered and tilted his head to the side for better access.

“I think we should make mid-morning sex a requirement before any presents are opened.” He grabbed Merlin’s hips and ground their cocks together to emphasize his point.

Merlin moaned and his eyes fluttered shut. “That seems like a great tradition.” He ground down into Arthur’s lap while finally covering his mouth with his own. He tasted like chocolate and peppermint.

As Arthur carried him into their bedroom, hot coco and presents forgotten, Merlin nuzzled into his neck and whispered, “I love you too”. As far as Merlin was concerned, this had turned into the best Christmas he’d ever had.

END


End file.
